


Obsession

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Good Deceit, Helpful Deceit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Shadows are supposed to mean nothing, they did mean nothing to Logan. Up until the point they didn’t, and by then it was too late.





	Obsession

“What’s going on?! What’s happening to me?!” Logan cried out his voice cracking audibly as he tore off his tie. His eyes darted around his room, it had been gradual at first, one of the corners of his room had darkened, like a constant shadow being cast by a light that just wasn’t there. He’d paid it no mind at first, before confronting Virgil about it. Seeing as Virgil was the kind of person to ask in these kinds of situations, the answer he’d gotten back was as useless as it was terrifying. 

“I’m sorry.” Virgil had whispered, his eyes having grown large with horror, dread, and a touch of heartbreak in his eyes as he stepped back from Logan. He didn’t answer the logical side’s answers, just as he didn’t hang out with him anymore either. In fact, since that day none of them had, he’d seen their stares. 

The look of sadness from Patton, a look that told him the moral side wished to reach out to him, to hold and brush away his concerns even if he just...didn’t. Virgil’s aching look of regret and acceptance that both confused and irritated him all at once. Roman however...it was how Roman looked at him that hurt the most. The look of utter disgust and anger written on the creative side’s face told him all he needed to know about what was happening. 

That whatever it was, it was something he should probably be ashamed of. It was that which started the weeks of solitude.

Little by little more and more of his room became engulfed in that shadow, the one little corner was no longer hidden but instead picking itself apart and unraveling at the seams. Behind it...was nothing. Just a vast emptiness that Logan, if he was speaking honestly, was terrified of.

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with my room?” He whispered, curling his knees up as he sat in the center of his room. The shadows were surrounding him on all sides now, he was alone, he was so very alone now, alone and scared. 

Until…

“Oh dear.” It was that familiar voice, and presence behind him, that caused Logan to surge up to his feet, spinning around he saw the cloak and trimmed with gold and the hat perched atop curly hair. “Oh no…” Deceit murmured, and for someone who was dishonest, he too looked pretty upset about the state of Logan’s room. “You’re falling.” 

All it took was that simple set of words, that one explanation for everything to slot right into place like a tricky little puzzle piece. Even so, he didn’t feel better about it, and neither did Deceit for that matter. 

“You’re falling onto the more negative spectrum of things Logan, your title..your room...it no longer sees you as Logic and so…” Deceit grimaced as he stepped forward, opening his arms to gesture to the darkness that had steadily been encroaching on Logan’s room. Most dark sides were made the way they were, it was rare...practically unheard of for a light side to become dark, even if it was possible for the opposite to become true. “It is erasing itself, and you with it.”  

“What do I do then?” Logan choked the words out, his eyes were stinging and burning as he clutched the torn remains of his tie, the tie that had tethered him to his title. To Logic. “Every option that I think, every possibility seems more illogical than the last. I..” The tears burn his eyes, and before he even knows it, his face it wet.

“No no no.” Deceit instantly steps forward, for once the truth is seeping from his lips, “None of that now, no tears.” He hastily says, plucking a tissue out of nowhere as he cleared the tears away from Logan’s face, a gentle smile, a warm and soothing smile curled onto his scaled face as he dried away the last tear that had trickled down Logan’s face. “Just because you don’t know what to do yet, doesn’t mean you have to cry over it. Just because you don’t know, doesn’t mean that it’s a necessarily a bad thing Logan. Sometimes…” Deceit hesitated, as those deep brown eyes stared up at him, as the entirety of Logan’s room started to chip and fall away. Revealing an endless black void beneath it. “Sometimes accepting you don’t know if the only right answer you can give yourself, and sometimes that’s alright.” 

A shiver wracked Logan’s form and Deceit’s grip on him tightened even more, tethering him and grounding him to the here and now. Even as everything else was being stripped away, and as his very purpose was disappearing before his very eyes. 

“So what do I do?” He whispered again, watching as another smile curled onto Deceit’s lips, the dishonest side’s arm curled around Logan tugging him close. They were chest to chest now, with not even an inch between them to spare. Their breath mingled together, and Logan could smell the spearmint of Deceit’s toothpaste, just as Deceit could smell the remains of coffee on Logan’s. Deceit’s palm was splayed against his back, holding him firmly against himself as the dishonest side’s other hand cupped Logan’s cheek. 

“Wade into the darkness Logan, its alright to let go. You don’t have to lose yourself. Just come with me, come into the darkness and everything will be alright. I have you, and I will not ever let you go my star.” He whispered, Deceit felt the shiver that wracked Logan’s body as the other gripped the fabric of his cloak tight, Logan wasn’t going to let go of him. 

Especially not since the carpeted floor under their feet was unraveling leaving the emptiness stretching under them as they remained floating in midair. Letting go of Deceit would mean being alone, and out of everything, that was the last thing that he wanted right now.

Logan’s head tucked its way under Deceit’s chin, letting the dishonest side feel every inhale and exhale as the once Logan side tried to remain as calm as he possibly could. He was attempting to use Virgil’s method of calming down, but it was only the bodily warmth of Deceit that helped to regulate his erratic breathing. It was just Deceit there, no Roman. No Patton. No Virgil. None of them to pull him out of the void, there was just Deceit. 

“You won’t let me go?” Logan asked his lips barely moving, his voice so soft and hushed that Deceit had to strain his ears in order to hear the words that sounded like a prayer. “You’ll hold onto me?” He asked again, this time swallowing before allowing his voice to get a little louder. “I don’t want to be alone, and...I don’t want to let you go either.” 

Those words hit Deceit in the chest like a baseball bat to the sternum, and he found himself speechless for a moment. He’d of course known that Logan was exceedingly proficient at poetry, but this...this confession felt like something that transcended poetry. 

“I promise.” Deceit breathed out, his hand now cupping the back of Logan’s head as the other side wound his arms around him, clinging and grasping onto him for dear life. 

There was barely any of Logan’s room left.

“Then let’s go.” 

Logan’s words were mumbled into the side of Deceit’s neck, and just like that, they started to fall backwards, falling into the void and into the darkness of the shadows that had consumed Logan’s room. However, for every second of the fall, Logan clung to Deceit, and Deceit held tight to the ex-logical side. He didn’t dare to let him go, and he didn’t dare to risk anything that would let him lose Logan to this darkness. It didn’t matter who he was right now. Losing Logan, losing someone who’d placed their full trust in him, letting him slip away was not something that he was going to allow to happen. 

Not now, and not any time soon.

Glancing down as they fell through the icy coldness of nothingness, he saw as Logan buried his face into Deceit’s chest. And something snapped inside of him. Perhaps Virgil would have categorized it as a flight or fight, or maybe even a protective instinct that he’d never felt for anyone else before. But it made him wrap his arms around Logan a lot tighter, it made him hold onto the other like he was the only person alive. 

“I’ve got you.” He whispered, and he meant every word as they fell together. 

When they finally landed, it was with a heavy thump. When they landed Logan looked different than he had a few moments ago, his tie was gone and so were his glasses. Dark circles etched themselves under his eyes, and exhaustion was etched into every line on his face. He wasn’t a light side anymore, just as he wasn’t Logic anymore.

Obsession was now reborn. 


End file.
